Dis, on joue à Trapp' Trapp' ?
by Armenius
Summary: Série de vignettes. Ca parle de fleurs, d'amour, d'au revoir, de chien, d'adieux parfois. D'Hinata, d'Ino, de Naruto, de Shikamaru et Neji, ensemble ou séparés. Sous forme de one-shot et ficlets. Recueil alimenté selon les défis qui m'inspirent.
1. Même Si

**20 février – Fourrure – Naruto**

**Titre : Même si**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Jour/Thème : 20 février/Fourrure**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Personnage/Couple : Shikamaru Nara/Akamaru**

**Rating : G**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

- FERME-LA, CLEBARD !

Shikamaru a hurlé, de toute la force de ses poumons. Shikamaru qui ne crie jamais, même pas quand il se retrouve à seul à attendre sans savoir quoi. Même pas quand il a peur, même pas quand il est terrorisé. Même pas quand il se sent au bord du désespoir. Ni même quand il est heureux, immensément heureux, comme le ciel par beau temps.

Shikamaru sait seulement ronchonner, grimacer, grogner, au mieux : se taire. Et lever les yeux au ciel aussi.

Non, Shikamaru ne crie pas, il ne lève pas le ton. Et quand il est en colère, ça le fatigue tellement qu'il préfère abandonner, en lâchant un « galère… » presque entièrement masqué par un soupir de lassitude.

D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'Akamaru s'est tu. Il a même cessé de courir.

Il s'est assis et observe le jeune homme à la coiffure d'ananas d'un air intrigué. Celui-ci se gratte l'arrière du crâne, surpris lui-même par le ton qu'il a employé. Il en est même tellement choqué qu'il a oublié pourquoi il pourchassait le chien de son petit ami à travers tout leur appartement depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Akamaru en profite. C'est sa seule chance d'éviter la toilette. Il se recroqueville, remue la queue, et lui jette le plus splendide de ses regards de chien battu.

Shikamaru se met à culpabiliser. Il a beau avoir plus de 200 point de QI et savoir parfaitement que le chien essaie de l'amadouer, comment voulez-vous résister à ces yeux là ?

Il s'accroupit et glisse sa main dans les longs poils d'Akamaru qui reprend du poil de la bête (sans mauvais jeu de mots) et se met à lui lécher allègrement le visage.

Shikamaru éclate de rire, et se retrouve bientôt étalé par terre avec un canidé plus qu'imposant en travers du corps et lui bavant sur la figure. Il passe ses bras autour de l'encolure d'Akamaru qui, s'il n'était pas un chien, en aurait ronronné de plaisir.

Il enfouit son visage dans sa fourrure chaude et respire à pleins poumons.

Même si Akamaru n'est qu'un crado qui refuse de prendre son bain, même si ses poils sont durcis et poussiéreux par la terre dans laquelle il s'est roulé. Même s'il les perd un peu partout, et que c'est dégueulasse dans la baignoire. Même s'il pue. Même si parfois il rentre trempé et qu'il fout de la flotte dans l'appart, et que l'odeur de chien mouillé, c'est pas ce qu'on peut rêver de mieux. Même s'il fait beaucoup de bruit et qu'on a l'impression qu'il ronfle quand il dort. Même si à son âge, il n'est pas capable de faire sa promenade tout seul et n'a toujours pas compris que l'appart n'est pas un terrain de jeu.

Même si Akamaru est hyperactif et qu'il est épuisant, même s'il a très souvent des puces, Shikamaru l'aime bien. Il aime ses poils qui tiennent chaud. Il aime ses yeux de chien battu même s'il sait qu'il se fait embobiner à chaque fois. Il adore jouer avec ce sale cabot, même si ça ne se voit pas. De toute manière, quand il est content, qu'il a envie de faire quelque chose ou qu'il est motivé, ça ne se voit jamais.

Mais s'il y a une chose que Shikamaru aime par-dessus tout chez ce manipulateur de clébard malpropre, c'est bien son odeur.

Oui, il pue. Oui, il s'arrange pour éviter la salle de bain au maximum.

Peu importe. Shikamaru aime son odeur qui en fait reculer plus d'un. Il sait que ce n'est pas propre de se frotter à Akamaru et après il ne désire qu'une chose : aller se laver.

Mais ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute si Kiba sent comme le pelage d'Akamaru.


	2. Gardenia

**T'es qui, toi ? – Naruto**

**Titre : Gardenia**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Thème : T'es qui, toi ?**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Personnage/Couple : Hinata/Ino**

**Rating : PG**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Hinata est une fille très timide, très discrète et très effacée. Pas étonnant que les gens ne se souviennent pas d'elle quand, de son côté, elle n'oublie jamais aucun prénom ni aucune tête. Même la plupart des membres de sa famille ne la reconnaît pas, bien qu'elle en soit l'héritière. Alors souvent, quand elle veut prendre des nouvelles de quelqu'un qu'elle a aidé une fois, il demande :

- T'es qui, toi ?

Alors elle rougit, balbutie quelques mots, s'excuse et s'en va.

Elle est mignonne pourtant, même si elle s'en fiche un peu. Elle s'en fiche même beaucoup. Avec ses grands yeux blancs sans pupille, et des mèches bleutées encadrant son minois qui rosit à la moindre remarque. Elle est fragile, Hinata. Elle a tendance à s'évanouir très facilement, au grand dam de ses coéquipiers. Mais ils l'adorent quand même. C'est un peu comme leur petite sœur. Alors ils la protègent du mieux qu'ils peuvent, même si certaines fois, elle aimerait se débrouiller seule et leur montrer ce qu'elle vaut. Mais elle est contente quand même.

Elle est un peu tête en l'air et ne se complique pas la vie. Elle aime se promener, elle n'a jamais d'envies particulières. Elle se laisse guider par on ne sait quoi sans regarder où elle va. Elle est gentille donc les gens ne lui cherchent pas d'ennuis. Ils l'aiment bien sur le coup, et après, une fois qu'elle est partie, l'oublient.

Depuis peu, Hinata a découvert quelque chose qu'elle aimait : les cheveux blonds. Après Naruto et ses sourires sortis d'une publicité pour dentifrice, elle s'est laissée envoûter par la longue chevelure soyeuse d'Ino. Ca se voit qu'elle est soyeuse, rien qu'à voir les reflets du soleil dedans. Temari l'a également ensorcelée il fut un temps. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Parce que Temari n'a pas ce quelque chose en plus que Naruto et Ino possèdent.

Ce qui nous amène à une deuxième chose que Hinata aime beaucoup : les yeux bleus. Ceux de Temari sont verts. Très jolis, certes, mais verts tout de même.

Alors entre Ino et Naruto ? Ino sans hésiter. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Tous deux sont des incarnations de la joie de vivre, du bonheur à l'état brut et de l'hyperactivité à toute épreuve. Ils sont bruyants, drôles, et donnent l'impression de ne jamais s'arrêter. Ca pourrait être fatiguant pour n'importe qui mais pas pour Hinata. Au contraire. Sûrement parce qu'elle est leur parfait opposé.

Bref, Ino et Naruto, ça ne fait pas grande différence. Juste une question de parties génitales que l'un a et l'autre non. C'est même pas quelque chose qui se voit ! Enfin si, peut-être un peu… Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ino est une fille, Naruto un garçon.

Pourquoi Ino ? Bonne question. Pourquoi pas une autre ? Parce que Ino.

Hinata a déjà vu des images de Deidara. Blond, cheveux longs, probablement très doux, yeux bleus, bruyant… Homme. Elle l'a déjà imaginé avec les vêtements d'Ino une fois, et là, ça lui plaisait beaucoup plus. Donc par déduction, c'est le sexe de la personne qui la gêne. Non pas qu'elle y attache une quelconque importance, mais du coup, ça ne collait pas. Homme : niet. Ca ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça.

Pour autant, si Hinata sait de quel côté de la barrière elle se situe, elle ne compte pas tenter quoique ce soit auprès de sa camarade blonde. Et pour peu qu'elle essaie, elle se doute bien que celle-ci lui posera la même question que la grande majorité des gens à qui elle a à faire :

- T'es qui, toi ?

Ca ne la rendra pas spécialement triste, non. Elle n'est pas assez proche de la blonde pour s'attendre à autre chose. Et puis elle est parfaitement au courant des sentiments de la jeune fille pour Sasuke Uchiha, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, et ne le lui reproche pas bien qu'il ait quitté le village depuis plusieurs mois. C'est normal. Sasuke plaît à toutes les filles, Hinata mise à part.

Elle ne se fait pas d'illusions. Elle se contente de la regarder quand elle est dans les parages, préalablement dissimulée derrière l'angle d'un mur. Ou bien elle l'observe, à la fenêtre du magasin de fleurs Yamanaka, faisant mine de chercher un bouquet. Mais bien sûr, elle ne lui parle jamais.

Certains jours, quand il neige (autant dire qu'au Pays du Feu, ça n'arrive pas souvent) ou alors les jours d'orage après un soleil rayonnant, prise d'une témérité soudaine, elle la suit dans ses déplacements. Pas trop longtemps, quelques pas à peine, le temps de rejoindre une rue adjacente. Elle la talonne de très près. Suffisamment près pour sentir la queue de cheval blonde lui caresser le visage.

Si certaines personnes s'en rendent compte et la trouve bizarre, ça n'a pas d'importance puisqu'elles ne se rappelleront pas que c'était déjà elle qui suivait Ino la dernière fois. Elles se diront certainement :

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle a du succès la petite Yamanaka ! »

Et non pas :

« T'as vu cette fille aux yeux blancs ? Tu trouves pas qu'elle a l'air louche ? »

Finalement, ça l'arrange d'être celle qu'on ne voit pas.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin. Elle a beau savoir qu'il y a peu de chances pour que quoi que ce soit aboutisse entre la blonde et elle, mais elle s'en fiche. Oui, il faut reconnaître que Hinata se fiche de beaucoup de choses. Comme des insectes dans le corps de Shino qui font fuir la plupart des gens, et la puanteur des pieds de Kiba, encore pire que l'odeur d'Akamaru quand il parvient à échapper à la toilette pendant une semaine.

Elle voudrait acheter une fleur, au magasin Yamanaka et l'offrir à la kunoichi blonde. Elle connaît un peu la signification des fleurs. C'est Kurenai-sensei qui lui a appris. Et Hinata a toujours eu bonne mémoire. Elle compte lui offrir une unique fleur : une fleur de gardénia, blanche comme ses yeux, même si elle l'aurait préférée bleue comme les siens. Une déclaration muette. Sans espoir de réponse. Un aveu avant la fuite.

Hinata se rend chez le fleuriste seule. Neji lui a proposé sinon de passer la journée ensemble au moins de l'accompagner. Elle a décliné l'offre. Elle se sent rougir avant même d'entrer dans la petite boutique aux parfums entêtants.

C'est la Saint Valentin, alors il y a pas mal de monde. La famille au complet est présente et s'active à satisfaire les besoins des clients. Ino est là, au fond du magasin, habillée en bleu. Ca fait ressortir ses yeux qu'Hinata lui envierait presque. Elle s'affaire à arranger des fleurs pour un bouquet, une commande probablement.

Hinata reconnaît la plupart des fleurs. Kurenai-sensei l'a bien instruite. Elle choisit une petite fleur de gardénia, pas encore totalement ouverte. A la caisse, c'est le père d'Ino qui l'accueille. Il connaît la signification de la fleur, c'est pourquoi il lui glisse un « Bonne chance » tout bas.

Aussitôt sa fleur payée, Hinata s'approche de la kunoichi. Elle prend son courage à deux mains et appelle timidement, d'une toute petite voix :

- Ino ?

La blonde relève la tête, rejetant la mèche qui lui masque l'œil gauche en arrière. Elle lance un rapide coup d'œil à Hinata, mais ne semble pas s'intéresser davantage à elle.

- T'es qui ?

Hinata s'y attendait. Au final, ça la rend un peu triste quand même. Elle tend sa fleur avec vigueur :

- Tiens, c'est pour t…

- Ino !

Une fille aux cheveux roses s'appuie sur le comptoir à côté d'elle. Il s'agit de Sakura, sa meilleure amie. D'une main, elle attrape celle de la blonde de l'autre, elle lui tend un bouquet de lavande et d'acanthes avant de se rendre compte qu'Hinata la dévisage.

- Oh, Hinata, comment vas-tu ? demande-t-elle. Dis, tu as bientôt fini ? Je veux qu'on aille faire une ballade ensemble et passer la soirée avec toi. Je paye le resto si tu veux.

Ino sourit. Hinata ne comprend plus.

Enfin si. Elle comprend qu'Ino et Sakura sont en couple, c'est plus qu'évident. Lavande : amour fervent acanthe : « rien ne pourra nous séparer ». Limpide, non ?

Bizarrement, elle ne s'en fiche pas de ça. Elle ne l'a même pas vu venir. C'est vrai, une semaine plus tôt, elle est sûre qu'Ino se languissait encore de Sasuke. Idem pour Sakura. Ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est quand et comment ses sentiments pour lui se sont envolés. En fait, elle aurait préféré que Sakura soit un garçon, ça lui aurait paru plus logique. Et du coup, elle se dit que si elle avait été un peu moins timide, et un peu plus rapide, elle aurait pu avoir sa chance avec Ino.

Elle baisse la tête.

Finalement, même si elle avait essayé, Ino aurait choisi Sakura. Tout simplement parce qu'elle lui ressemble davantage. Elle a la joie de vivre, elle pétille, elle n'a pas peur des gens. On se souvient d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour sa couleur de cheveux. Et puis, elle est plus jolie aussi.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

La question d'Ino la tire de ses pensées.

- Heu… rien d'important.

- Libère-toi vite, reprend Sakura. A quoi sert la Saint Valentin si on ne peut pas en profiter pour être ensemble ?

Hinata se sent ridicule avec sa brindille. Elle quitte la boutique et jette la fleur à terre une fois dans la rue. En y repensant, elle se dit que la manière dont elle est partie ressemblait plutôt à une fuite. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu depuis le début.

Ce n'est pas très grave, n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse.

OOooOOooOO

_**Ah c'est vraiment kiffant d'écrire sur Hinata. Vraiment. Vraiment. Même si je l'ai un peu torturée à la fin. Navrée, chérie. En espérant que ça vous ait plu, faits rire, pleurer, gueuler, sans tomber dans le négatif, osez cliquer sur le sympathique bouton vert qui vous fait de l'œil juste en dessous. Il ne mord pas, il ne parle pas et il est **__**vert**__** ! Que de bonnes raisons pour prendre le temps de le saluer. Et même si vous avez pas aimé, il risque pas de vous engueuler parce que voilà quoi… c'est un bouton. **_

_**Merci !**_


	3. Ne pas oublier

**Pique-Nique – Naruto**

**Titre : Ne pas oublier**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Thème : Pique-Nique**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Personnage/Couple : Kiba**

**Rating : PG**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Drabble – 100 mots**

**(Désolée, il est ultra merdique)**

_ Prendre la nappe de maman (c'est la seule qu'on ait)

_ Demander à Hana de cuisiner (et lui promettre en échange de ranger sa chambre pendant une semaine)

_ Enfermer Akamaru dans le chenil (attendre qu'il dorme de préférence)

_ Utiliser son panier pour tout transporter

_ Trouver un coin tranquille, avec de l'herbe, du ciel, des nuages

_ Kidnapper Shikamaru

_ Surtout EVITER NARUTO (il foutra tout en l'air)

- Mon fils, tu ne voleras pas ma nappe !

- J'suis pas ta bonne et ma chambre n'a jamais besoin de rangement.

- Wouf !


	4. Trop plein d'émotions

**17 février – Boucles d'oreilles – Naruto**

**Titre : Trop-plein d'émotions causé par un nouveau vide**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Thème : Boucles d'oreilles + « sex, drug & rock'n'roll »**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Personnage/Couple : Shikamaru/Asuma**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Musique : Violence, Anathema**

L'équipe dix n'est plus.

C'est vrai que je voyais moins Chôji et Ino ces derniers temps, mais il me semblait qu'on était toujours liés les uns aux autres. On effectuait peu de missions ensemble mais tant que personne n'avait dissout l'équipe ou n'avait pris la décision d'en partir, elle était toujours là, comme un fil entre nous.

Cette fois pourtant, c'est définitif : l'équipe dix n'est plus.

Plus de team Asuma.

Et encore moins d'Asuma tout simplement.

Parfois, je voudrais croire qu'il existe encore, ce lien. Rien qu'en pensant à ces boucles d'oreilles. Je ne les ai plus jamais ôtées après ça, bien que je me sois mis à les détester. Je crois que c'est pareil pour Ino et Chôji. Alors on peut sûrement dire que la team dix existe encore, puisque les vôtres n'ont pas quitté vos oreilles, au fond de votre tombe.

Si quelqu'un doit quitter l'équipe, ça ne sera pas vous finalement. Vous êtes mort. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne quitterez pas l'équipe. Les morts ne bougent pas. Les morts ne décident pas de se réveiller juste parce qu'une foutue boucle d'oreille gêne leur sommeil. Les morts ne ressuscitent pas.

Ca, je l'ai compris alors qu'Ino essayait de vous soigner. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux pleuraient avant même qu'elle n'ait tenté de vous guérir.

Bien sûr, la vie n'est pas aussi facile. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Ce jour-là, alors que je fumais votre dernière cigarette à moitié consumée qui me brûlait la poitrine et laissait planer des effluves âcres autour de moi, un vacarme à vous réveiller résonnait à mes oreilles. Un brouhaha indescriptible. Un mélange grincements, de chocs sourds semblables à des objets très lourds atterrissant sur de la terre meuble, et de cris stridents. J'avais l'impression que le monde allait s'écrouler tout entier, ou alors le bâtiment, ou peut-être tout simplement que je n'arrivais plus à me tenir debout.

Et en même temps, une musique s'élevait autour de moi. En moi. Dans ma tête, dans mon cœur. Ca me faisait mal, à m'étouffer. Une musique qui commençait doucement, tristement, comme une supplique, une demande de rester. J'aurais aimé que vous l'entendiez, vous aussi. Peut-être que c'était le cas ? Parce qu'elle représente tout ce que j'aurais voulu vous dire. Tout ce qui bouillonnait en moi à cet instant. Un rythme saccadé, essoufflé, qui s'accélère, comme un cœur à l'agonie, agité par quelques secousses brusques et imprévisibles. Ca cognait dans ma poitrine. Je voulais hurler. Mais ça criait déjà dans ma tête. Si fort. Si fort ! Et le volume qui allait augmentant, prenant de l'ampleur, comme un cri d'adieu qui quitte la terre et nous abandonne. Une musique violente, brutale, qui bousculait, faisait perdre pied. J'aurais voulu courir et vous rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'aurais voulu… Le ton montait, encore plus fort, un peu éraillé. Des zigzags, des formes indistinctes, un cri déchirant. Elle me transperçait. Cette musique me tuait. Cette musique me tue.

Puis, semblable au soubresaut après l'orgasme, le ton faiblissait, doux, triste, déchirant à la fois. Et, au final, semblait me dire de laisser faire, qu'un jour nouveau se lèverait, et que la paix, elle existait déjà quelque part.

Cette musique, c'était comme observer votre âme partir et rester les bras croisés. Une descente aux enfers. Votre envol loin de la terre.

J'ai dis que c'était la fumée qui me faisait larmoyer. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, mais entre nous, on s'en fout. J'aurais aussi bien pu dire que j'avais mal aux oreilles. Que c'était ça aussi qui me faisait perdre l'équilibre.

Cette musique, je l'entends tous les jours dans ma tête. Elle continue de me tuer à petit feu. Elle emporte un bout de moi à chaque fois. Et bientôt, c'est elle qui m'aura consumé. Comme ces foutues cigarettes que je refuse de jeter à la poubelle. Alors pour la faire taire, je branche mon casque, pousse le volume à son maximum et m'allonge, seul, dans le noir, une clope aux lèvres. En espérant de toutes mes forces, comme toutes les fois précédentes, qu'elle va la boucler une bonne fois pour toutes et me foutre la paix. Et comme chaque fois, elle ne fait que résonner plus fort. Se mêle à toutes les autres mélodies que je peux écouter, des plus douces aux plus trashes, en modifiant le sens qui, parfois joyeux à l'origine, prenait des nuances beaucoup plus sombre ensuite.

A force, l'ensemble prenait un tour beaucoup plus sensuel, vaguement sexuel. Un mélange quasiment jouissif qui me fait perdre pied, comme une drogue, et quitter la terre. Je m'y noie, et pourtant, c'est le seul plaisir que je trouve. Avec la cigarette que je ne suis pas fichu d'abandonner. Pas encore.

Après ça généralement, la musique est moins forte dans ma tête. Et j'oublie que je suis devenu un assassin que la vengeance n'a pas apaisé. C'est à ce moment-là que le vide s'ouvre comme un gouffre en moi. Un vide qui n'y était pas. Ce vide, c'est votre absence. Et je le remplis des émotions qui me prennent à la gorge par surprise. Cette peur de sombrer, ces instincts primaires qui me poussent à me boucher les oreilles alors qu'une partie de moi désire tout de même écouter, mon chagrin, ma peine, ceux de Chôji, d'Ino, de Kurenai. La solitude de votre gosse, qui voudra probablement retourner dans le ventre de sa mère aussitôt sorti. La douleur, ma propre solitude, le sentiment d'avoir perdu quelque chose en route, quelque chose d'essentiel. Vous, le truc qu'il y avait à la place de mon vide intérieur, mon intégrité.

Alors comme c'est trop pour moi, que ce trop-plein d'émotions m'étouffe, je me raccroche à mon casque, le son aussi fort que possible, cette musique dont je ne peux plus me passer, dont j'ai besoin. Ca rend le vide moins impressionnant. Sûrement parce qu'à cet instant-là, il est rempli des sentiments dont je veux me débarrasser, mais qui parviennent toujours à remonter, par je ne sais quel miracle. Ma nouvelle drogue, des musiques trashes, qui partent en vrille, avec des éclats de rire déments en arrière-plan, un véritable besoin qui me tenaille, une dépendance plus forte que la nicotine.

Quand j'y repense, c'était assez effrayant. Je sombrais dans la folie. Et maintenant, j'ai peur de celui que j'étais, de ce que ça m'a conduit à faire. Je suis content d'avoir pris du recul et d'en être sorti.

Cela dit, je ne veux plus de l'équipe dix. Je vous rends ces boucles d'oreilles que vous nous aviez offertes. Je les laisse là, à côté de mon paquet de cigarettes, mon dernier. J'ai décidé d'arrêter. De prendre un nouveau départ. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Je veux construire quelque chose de nouveau. Je veux aider votre enfant à grandir et l'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions, tout comme vous l'avez fait pour moi. Je lui apprendrai à jouer au shôgi et ça ne fait aucun doute pour moi qu'il deviendra bien meilleur que vous.

Je veux contribuer à finir cette tâche que vous avez commencée. Eliminer l'Akatsuki. Créer un monde meilleur, pour votre enfant, pour Konoha. Et m'arranger pour qu'il repose en de bonnes mains. Car c'était l'un de vos derniers vœux :

« Protéger le roi ».


	5. Et je les emmerde tous

**Sur le toit du monde – Naruto**

**Titre : Et je les emmerde tous**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Thème : Sur le toit du monde + 1****ère**** personne**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Personnage/Couple : Naruto/Sasuke**

**Rating : PG**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**ATTENTION SPOILERS !**

Le jour décline à l'horizon. Je le contemple de ma fenêtre qui surpasse les toits du village. Cet horizon que tu voulais rejoindre, parce qu'il t'a promis beaucoup plus que moi, en mieux.

Finalement, tu es bel et bien parti. Seul.

Du moins, le croyais-tu. Ce n'était pas le cas. On ne t'a jamais vraiment lâché tu sais. Et même si on le voulait, c'est impossible, alors on essaie de ne pas trop y penser et faire comme si on était libre quand même. C'est pas notre faute si tu as emporté des lambeaux de nous avec toi. Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte. Ou peut-être que si. Tu espérais probablement qu'on ne t'oublie pas, alors tu t'es servi, tu ne t'es pas gêné. Et nous, on te suit sans relâche sans savoir réellement où nos pas nous conduisent. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que tu te trouves au bout. Alors on continue. T'en vaux bien le coup.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir la fenêtre de peur de me faire happer par l'air qui s'empressera que s'y engouffrer. Je n'ai pas peur de tomber, non, puisque je sais où j'atterrirai. Je redoute plutôt d'être emporté dans quelque chose d'autre, me retrouver transporté loin d'ici. Peut-être un peu plus près de toi ?

Plus j'essaie, moins j'y arrive. Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Je le croyais pourtant, qu'on était semblable, parce qu'on connaît la même solitude. Mais toi, t'as la vengeance en prime. Cependant, je pense savoir un peu mieux maintenant.

Tu m'as dit que je ne connaissais pas la douleur de perdre des êtres chers qu'on a aimé de toute la force de son âme et ce, sans savoir pourquoi. Sans raison valable. Au final, tu m'as quand même permis de me rapprocher de toi à ce niveau-là. Oui, j'ai perdu quelqu'un de cher. Tu devines qui c'est… Nul autre que toi, bien sûr. Sans quoi, je ne dépenserai pas mon énergie à me lamenter, te parler alors que tu n'es même pas là.

L'envie de vengeance, c'est un sentiment dont j'ignorais tout jusque là. Je n'avais jamais compris comment le désir de faire payer à celui qui t'a rendu orphelin et sans famille, qui a détruit tout ce que tu croyais savoir de la vie pouvait être plus important que ce que tu vivais avec nous.

On a pourtant essayé, bordel ! Essayé de te suffire. On a tout fait pour ça. Tu avais bien un peu d'estime pour nous tout de même, non ? Bizarrement, je préfère ne pas avoir de réponse à cette question qui, de toute évidence, n'en attend pas.

Enfin…

Depuis que j'ai parlé à mon père, j'imagine que ça se rapproche de ce que tu as pu ressentir. Quand je l'ai vu, j'étais à la fois heureux et horrifié.

Heureux de savoir que quelqu'un comptait sur moi, heureux d'apprendre que mon père n'était nul autre que le Quatrième Hokage, heureux de deviner qu'il m'avait profondément aimé. Et malgré tout horrifié qu'il ait pu oser me faire ça : sceller Kyûbi à l'intérieur de moi. Pour le bien du village. Une vie pour en protéger des centaines. Je l'ai frappé. C'est normal, non ?

Mais il m'a expliqué quelque chose de bien plus important : d'après lui, j'étais le seul à pouvoir surpasser le pouvoir du Renard et ne pas me laisser contrôler. Même si ça m'est tout de même arrivé quelques fois, bien que depuis ce jour-là, ça ne se soit plus reproduit. Il m'a dit qu'il comptait sur moi, son fils, qu'il avait confiance en moi, que je ne faiblirai pas. Alors comment continuer à lui en vouloir après ça ? Sa confiance m'a atteint en plein cœur. Et maintenant, je crois que je peux le faire.

Tu as déjà rencontré Kyûbi, tu te souviens ? Alors si je peux dompter ça, qu'est-ce qui pourra m'empêcher de te retrouver et de te faire entendre raison ?

Peu après l'attaque de Pain qui a dévasté Konoha, des ninjas ont repéré ta trace. La décision a été prise : nous devions t'éliminer.

Ils ont envoyé Sakura pour essayer de me convaincre mais ça n'a pas marché. Les mensonges qu'elle m'a dit pour que je reste en retrait, pour que je renonce à toi n'ont fait qu'augmenter ma colère. J'ai refusé. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle accepte si facilement cette défaite. Notre défaite. Depuis quand avait-elle cessé de se battre pour toi ?

Le capitaine Yamato devait me surveiller. Je n'étais pas digne de confiance à partir du moment où il s'agissait de toi et de ton élimination. C'est vrai qu'apprendre que tu avais rejoint l'Akatsuki m'a ébranlé. Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu agissais ainsi. Mais puisque tu étais dans les parages, pas question de laisser passer ma chance.

Ca fait deux jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Si tu étais mort, je suis sûr que je l'aurais appris, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Comme j'ai été sage et que je n'ai pas tenté de m'enfuir, Yamato a baissé sa garde et me surveille plus ou moins distraitement. Le temps qu'il réagisse, je serai loin.

Je jette un dernier regard à notre village. Je ne pense pas y revenir. Si j'en pars, c'est pas pour rentrer bredouille. Une fois que je t'aurai rattrapé, je ne te lâcherai plus. J'ai également fini par conclure que Sakura ne t'aurait jamais abandonné non plus. Je suis de plus en plus convaincu qu'elle a eu la même idée que moi. Pourquoi voulait-elle m'éloigner ? Je ne sais pas. Probablement pour mon bien. Mais j'avoue que c'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas très bien non plus.

Ma vie est en sursit depuis que tu l'as quittée. Je ne veux plus de ça. Je n'en veux plus, tu m'entends ? Je veux changer les choses. Et sache que je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je n'ai jamais fui devant toi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. C'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer, bien au contraire, je compte te talonner jusqu'au bout du ciel s'il le faut ! Je veux retrouver ce bonheur, cette joie de vivre qui n'était complète qu'avec toi.

Je m'en vais. Ma poitrine se serre devant l'aspect définitif de cette décision. Mais tant pis. Ils pourront bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, quelle importance ? La vie, c'est pas eux qui me l'ont offerte. Je me suis toujours débrouillé alors je me passerai de leur aide, quoiqu'ils en disent. Je me moque bien de devenir un hors-la-loi et de finir recherché, comme toi. Quelle importance puisque le bonheur, sans la liberté pour me filer un coup de main, je ne risque pas de le trouver ? Alors tant pis, je les emmerde tous et ça ira bien comme ça.

Et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, parce que ça ne me suffit plus.

Le ciel s'est teinté d'orange et de rouge, lumineux. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de sa caresse chaleureuse. J'ai envie de me laisser tenter, moi aussi, par ses promesses d'un ailleurs où il serait facile de vivre.

Alors j'vais prendre mon cœur à deux main et m'enfuir par le velux, courir jusqu'au coucher de soleil, ce soleil qui se couchera toujours puisqu'il ne cesse jamais de se lever, me fabriquer des ailes en épines de pin et feuilles de platane, voler aussi haut qu'Icare, et tomber dans cette illusion croyant le surpasser, ça lui aura pas plu que je fonce vers le bonheur tout entier sans son accord, moi, tout seul, et je refuse de me contenter des miettes qu'il distribue à son gré, de toute manière, je crèverai comme un pigeon tombé du nid qui pensait pouvoir aller loin. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que tu finiras par me ramasser.

Avant de me jeter.

Là bas, en bord de ciel.

OOooOOooOO

_**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre mais en avez-vous pris autant à le lire ? Votre avis concernant des éléments qu'il pourrait manquer, des aspects de l'histoire ou de la personnalité de Naruto que vous auriez aimé que je développe davantage, des choses improbables (genre il s'enfuit sous le nez de Yamato -_-) m'aiderait à faire mieux dans d'autres écrits. Merci d'avance. **_


	6. Miroir

**Je veux un chien ! – Naruto**

**Titre : Miroir**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Jour/Thème : Je veux un chien ! + Enfantillages**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Personnage/Couple : Hinata**

**Rating : ****PG-13**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

- Maman !

- Oui, Kagami ?

- Je peux avoir un chien ?

Hinata soupira. Encore ça. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Ca faisait des mois que sa fille, Kagami, huit ans, lui demandait d'adopter un chien. « Parce que tu comprends, j'en ai besoin pour les techniques que tante Hana m'apprend. Et puis comme ça, quand je serai ninja et que je partirai en mission, je ne serai jamais seule. Tu n'auras pas besoin de t'inquiéter. » Si elle savait…

Ca lui avait pris d'un coup alors qu'elle était chez sa grand-mère qui en faisait des élevages. Kagami était tombée sous le charme d'un petit chiot et réciproquement, celui-ci semblait s'être épris d'elle puisqu'il la suivait partout quand elle allait chez sa grand-mère. Cette dernière lui avait dit qu'il serait son plus fidèle allié si elle l'adoptait et qu'elle devrait s'en occuper tous les jours et ne jamais le laisser seul. Kagami n'avait pas été effrayée le moins du monde de la responsabilité qui lui incomberait, bien au contraire. Elle avait filé chez sa mère pour le lui dire.

« Je veux un chien ! »

Hinata avait failli s'évanouir en entendant une telle chose. Elle avait même été tellement choquée qu'elle avait renversé toute la vaisselle qui s'égouttait sur le bord de l'évier. De colère mais aussi de peur – il fallait bien l'avouer – elle avait passé un savon monumental à sa fille, en plus de jeter celui qu'elle tenait à la main en direction du mur le plus proche. Kagami, n'ayant jamais vu sa mère, toujours si douce et compréhensive, dans un tel état, s'était enfuie dans sa chambre en pleurant et n'avait jamais osé reparler de son vœu.

Hinata avait beaucoup changé depuis son adolescence. La petite fille timide et rougissante qu'elle avait été avait laissé place à une mère responsable et déterminée. Elle ne permettait plus à personne de bafouer son honneur, ses efforts, et encore moins sa famille. Elle ne s'évanouissait plus à la moindre émotion, ne fuyait plus les problèmes et faisait maintenant preuve d'une volonté à toute épreuve.

Elle s'était endurcie. Avec ce qu'elle avait vécu, c'était normal après tout.

Le père de Kagami avait été tué au cours d'une mission qui avait mal tourné. Et ce qui serrait le cœur de la jeune femme, c'était d'entendre sa fille lui dire « Comme ça, quand je serai ninja et que je partirai en mission, je ne serai jamais seule. Tu n'auras pas besoin de t'inquiéter. » Elle en aurait pleuré. Elle en avait pleuré. Seule, tard le soir, une fois certaine que sa fille nageait aux pays des rêves.

Son mari, l'homme qu'elle avait épousé envers et contre tous, défiant l'autorité de son père et se battant sans relâche afin d'obtenir la vie qu'elle désirait, non pas en tant que l'héritière de la famille Hyûga sur laquelle tant de monde paraissait compter, mais en tant que la kunoichi talentueuse qu'elle était devenue. En tant que femme de Kiba Inuzuka.

Elle ne se rappelait même plus comment elle avait fini par devenir indifférente aux éclats de rire de Naruto et à ses yeux bleus pétillants. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Kiba avait toujours été là, lui, et ça avait été facile de l'aimer. Et bien plus beau que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'alors. Elle avait fini par ne plus regarder que lui qui ne l'avait jamais quittée des yeux. Et ça lui convenait.

Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant un an et demi avant que Kiba ne la demande en mariage. Ils étaient alors âgés de dix-neuf ans. Ca avait sûrement paru un peu précipité aux yeux de leurs proches, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Hinata avait accepté, malgré les problèmes qui s'étaient déchaînés ensuite au sein de sa famille. Kiba ne l'avait jamais obligée à le suivre, elle avait pris cette décision seule. Elle avait dû affronter beaucoup d'obstacles à cette époque et si elle n'avait pas plié, c'était bien grâce au soutien de son équipe : Kurenai-sensei, Shino, Akamaru, et surtout Kiba.

Tout avait finalement fini par rentrer dans l'ordre. Bien que leurs rapports soient tendus aujourd'hui encore, son père lui avait pardonné ce qu'il avait considéré comme une trahison. Hanabi, sa petite sœur qui avait toujours montré bien plus de talent qu'elle, saurait bien s'occuper de diriger le clan.

Hinata vivait heureuse. Elle avait fini par s'habituer aux poils de chien éparpillés dans la maison, aux aboiements joyeux quand Kiba rentrait de mission, aux grattements derrière la porte de leur chambre quand ils avaient autre chose à faire que s'occuper d'Akamaru, à la promenade du matin, et aux croquettes renversées. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts à ce niveau-là étant donné qu'elle s'entendait déjà très bien avec Akamaru du temps de l'équipe huit. Elle s'était accoutumée à l'odeur sur les vêtements de Kiba, dans ses cheveux ébouriffés qu'elle avait tant de fois essayé de discipliner, à ses ongles qui lui griffaient la main lorsqu'il la serrait un peu fort. Elle se disait parfois qu'il aurait mieux valu pour elle que ça n'ait pas été le cas. Ca aurait été moins dur comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand elle voyait qu'elle ne supportait toujours pas sa solitude.

Deux ans plus tard, Shino lui annonçait que Kiba et Akamaru avaient perdu la vie au cours d'une mission. La jeune femme s'était littéralement effondrée. Dire que ça faisait près de quatre ans que ça ne lui était plus arrivé…

Elle avait vécu reclue pendant les premiers mois qui avaient suivi cette terrible annonce, tolérant la présence de sa belle-sœur Hana et, de temps à autres, celle de son cousin Neji qui lui transmettait par la même occasion le réconfort que son père voulait lui donner mais qu'il ne prenait jamais la peine d'amener lui-même. Puis elle avait rapidement dû faire appel à son sensei et à Shino pour l'aider dans certains besoins quotidiens, comme les courses qui n'étaient pas toujours évidentes à transporter pour une femme enceinte. Car oui, elle était bel et bien enceinte. Et cela, elle l'avait appris alors que Kiba était loin, pressée de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son retour.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle avait dû le faire, c'était au cimetière.

Kurenai-sensei l'avait accompagnée la première fois qu'elle y était allée, sept mois après le décès, alors enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas trouvé la force d'assister à l'enterrement. Elle avait vu les corps une dernière fois, cela lui avait suffi, à tel point qu'elle désirait même oublier les images morbides du corps blanc et froid de Kiba et de celui tâché de sang d'Akamaru.

Hinata avait renoncé à son statut de ninja après ça.

Plus jamais Kiba ne poserait sa tête dans le creux de son cou, ses mains n'enlaceraient plus ses hanches de cette chaleur protectrice qu'elles avaient toujours dégagée. Son lit lui paraîtrait toujours trop grand, trop vide, et la maison bien trop silencieuse pour elle toute seule. Jamais Kagami ne connaîtrait la chance d'être dorlotée par un père aimant tel que lui. Elle ne monterait jamais sur le dos d'Akamaru qui se serait fait une joie de vagabonder à travers tout le village pour le plus grand bonheur de la fillette. Hinata s'était fait une raison.

Du moins, elle croyait. Oh oui, elle le croyait, si fort que ça lui brûlait les poumons à l'empêcher de respirer. Ca lui faisait mal, encore plus que le jour où Shino avait sonné à sa porte alors qu'il entrait toujours sans frapper.

La seule chose qui atténuait un peu tous ses regrets, c'était de savoir que Kiba et Akamaru étaient morts ensemble, comme ils se l'étaient promis. Et Hinata n'aurait pas vu sa vie avec l'un sans l'autre. Kiba sans Akamaru n'aurait plus été Kiba, et inversement.

Quant à Kagami, conçue peu de temps avant la mission fatidique, elle représentait le plus beau cadeau que Kiba avait pu lui faire, en dehors de son amour inconditionnel. Quand elle était née, Hinata avait été frappée par les deux yeux identiques aux siens, tels deux miroirs lui renvoyant son image. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait nommé sa fille ainsi. Cependant, en grandissant, elle avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : Kagami était le portrait craché de son père, autant sur le plan physique que sur le plan psychologie.

Alors le jour où elle lui avait demandé un chien, Hinata aurait dû s'y attendre. Lorsqu'elle y repensait quelques fois, elle se disait qu'elle avait été idiote de croire que sa fille se contenterait d'apprendre le Jûken bien sagement. Elle avait également culpabilisé de l'avoir réprimandée après ça. Hinata n'avait jamais raconté à Kagami les circonstances dans lesquelles Kiba avait été tué. La petite fille n'avait pas cherché à savoir parce qu'elle savait que si elle essayait, ça rendrait sa mère triste.

Quelques jours après ce coup de fureur, Hinata s'était excusée auprès de sa fille et lui avait demandé de lui montrer le chien qu'elle voulait. Au final, la technique du Hakkeshô Kaiten combinée avec un chien pourrait bien avoir quelques ressemblances avec celle du Gatsûga que Kiba et Akamaru maîtrisaient si bien. Toutes deux s'étaient rendues à la résidence Inuzuka et Tsume les avait guidées jusqu'au chenil.

Kagami s'était précipitée devant un petit chiot blanc avec une tâche marron sur chaque oreille. Hinata en avait aussitôt oubliée ses bonnes résolutions et avait lâché un « non » aux consonances définitives. La mère et la fille étaient rentrées sans un mot. Tsume n'avait rien dit. Elle comprenait la douleur d'Hinata et s'attendait à ce refus. Elle-même avait dû se débrouiller sans son mari. Pourtant, ça faisait huit ans maintenant.

Le chiot ressemblait beaucoup trop à Akamaru. Hinata aurait accepté n'importe quel autre chien, même un chat aboyant au lieu de miauler, mais pas _ce_ chiot.

Hinata avait donc continué de refuser chaque fois que sa fille lui disait :

- Je peux avoir un chien ?

Elle avait pourtant insisté, lui avait expliqué qu'un autre chien que celui-ci aurait été tout aussi bien, mais rien n'y avait fait. Kagami voulait celui-là et pas un autre. Alors Hinata refusait et refusait encore. Mais sa volonté flanchait au fil des mois, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de prendre la bonne décision. Après tout, tel père, telle fille. Ah non, ce n'était pas ça ?

En attendant, Kagami ne se laissait pas démonter. Elle avait perçu que la résistance de sa mère faiblissait et du coup, elle reposait la question régulièrement, histoire de bien montrer qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. D'autre part, elle rendait visite pratiquement tous les jours à son chiot attitré, ce qui rendait difficile tout rapprochement avec un autre des canidés de sa grand-mère. Et si elle n'adoptait pas ce chien rapidement, personne ne le ferait et dès lors il serait trop grand pour commencer un entraînement avec un maître à lui. Tsume n'aurait d'autre choix que de le garder comme _remplacement_. Et il n'y avait pas plus triste qu'un chien dont l'utilité était d'en remplacer un autre. Un chien auquel on imposait un maître ayant perdu son ancien compagnon.

Kagami ne perdait pas espoir cependant. De plus, elle avait réussi à convaincre pas mal de gens autour d'elle, des proches de sa mère. Kurenai et sa fille, Akira, de douze ans, nouvellement promue Genin et avec qui elle faisait les quatre cent coups, oncle Shino, tante Hana, grand-mère Tsume, oncle Neji, tante Hanabi, grand-père Hyashi, toutes ses copines de classe et même le capitaine Shikamaru, également parrain d'Akira. Tous en avaient plus ou moins discuté avec Hinata, sauf Shikamaru qui n'avait pas que ça à faire et, si éventuellement ça avait été le cas, pas assez de motivation.

En résumé : Hinata était cernée.

- Alors ?

Hinata revint soudainement à la réalité, quelque peu égarée.

- Mon chien, je peux l'avoir ?

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Et cette lutte qui lui apparaissait vaine pesait sur son dos, l'épuisant davantage.

- Allez maman, s'il te plaît ! En plus, il est trop mignon ce chien. Comment peux-tu résister quand tu en vois un comme lui ?

Kagami commençait à lui faire son regard de chien battu et Hinata n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ça car cela représentait toujours un effort considérable pour elle que de refuser quelque chose à des yeux pareils. Si elle ne tenait pas de Kiba, cette gosse…

- Akamaru.

- Pardon ?

- Tu l'appelleras Akamaru.

Les grands yeux laiteux de la fillette s'illuminèrent. La jeune femme s'émerveilla de constater autant de vie et d'étincelles dans le reflet de ses propres yeux, éteints depuis si longtemps déjà. Sa fille courut vers elle et se serra affectueusement contre ses jambes.

- Merci maman, merci !

Puis elle repartit aussitôt, disant qu'elle allait le chercher immédiatement et que grand-mère allait être contente.

Cependant, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Une question trottait dans sa tête mais elle avait peur de la poser. D'une toute petite voix, elle demanda tout de même :

- Pourquoi Akamaru ?

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à cette question, bien qu'elle s'y fût préparée.

- C'était le chien de ton père.

Kagami se retourna tout doucement, ses prunelles la fixant d'un air très doux et étonné à la fois. Mais elle ne dit rien. Hinata semblait paisible, les yeux à demi-clos, et elle souriait, mélancoliquement.

- Quand il était petit, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au chiot que tu as choisi.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la fillette. C'était la première fois que sa mère lui parlait de ce genre de choses. Grand-mère et tante Hana lui avait déjà raconté qui était son père, mais sa mère avait toujours gardé le silence. Et tout est toujours mieux avec maman.

- Tu verras maman, je serai la meilleure dans toutes les matières avec Akamaru à mes côtés. On sera invincibles !

Puis elle s'en alla, riant aux éclats.

Hinata rit doucement elle aussi. Kiba aurait certainement voulu que les choses se déroulent ainsi. Alors pourquoi avoir hésité ?

OOooOOooOO

_**Ca vous a plu ? Fait pleurer, sortir les mouchoirs ? Ou rouler par terre de rire ? -_-' C'est vrai que ça m'embêterait un peu que ça soit le cas. Et au niveau de la dose de marshmallow-guimauve-dégoulinante ? **_

_**Concernant le changement d'avis d'Hinata, manque-t-il des choses ? Ne paraît-il pas trop soudain ? **_

_**Votre avis ?**_


	7. Les Mauvais Jours

**Naruto - Table 4**

**Titre : Les mauvais jours**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Fandom/Groupe : Naruto**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

La rosée du matin achève de se déposer sur le village endormi. Ses habitants s'extirpent l'un après l'autre du monde onirique dans lequel ils se baignaient paresseusement. Au fond des cieux se dessinent une vaste flotte de nuages lourds et menaçants. Leur profonde noirceur laisse présager, si ce n'est une tempête, au moins une averse à noyer un chaton.

La marque des mauvais jours.

Les ninjas la perçoivent : cette odeur des désastres à venir. L'arc-en-ciel qui se distingue au loin, à la frontière des nuages, n'y change rien. Rien ne trompe l'instinct d'un ninja.

Naruto fait des rêves étranges. Une ombre terrifiante surplombe la vallée où est niché Konoha, et la mort se répand comme une épidémie. Il veut hurler, mais pas un son ne s'échappe, tandis qu'il entend les cris atroces de ses camarades.

Il s'éveille subitement, en sueur et essoufflé, soulagé de quitter ce monde diabolique. Le jardin de ses rêves se montrait de plus en plus tumultueux ces dernières nuits. Il resserre la couverture douce et soyeuse autour de lui, laissant sa tension retrouver un état normal et stable. Bien qu'il décide de ne pas s'en trop s'en faire, d'autres dans le village ont ressenti cette impression désagréable de quelque chose d'imminent et pas beau à voir.

Les cerfs de la famille Nara sont agités : il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi avec les grondements sourds qui s'élèvent de la terre et la font trembler tout entière. De même, l'odorat surdéveloppé des dresseurs de chiens, les Inuzuka, perçoit immédiatement et bien avant quiconque une essence métallique qui ne devrait pas y être. Elle flotte pourtant, bien présente, dans l'air qu'ils respirent, tel un fantôme venimeux qu'il vaut mieux éviter de rencontrer.

La plupart des ninjas ont déjà vécu de nombreux combats qui les ont transformés et ces signaux que leur envoie dame Nature ne sont pas sans leur rappeler des souvenirs éclaboussés de sang issus de jours anciens. La douleur de blessures cicatrisées se réveille, alertée par un appel au meurtre et une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline contre lesquelles il est ardu de lutter.

Pourtant, peu à peu, la volonté de se battre s'émousse. Seulement, ils le savent : la destinée d'un ninja n'est pas de mourir de mort naturelle. Combien de nuits blanches Kakashi a-t-il enduré pour fuir l'abîme sans fond qu'il a lui-même creusé, l'esprit vide ? Combien de fois Kurenai s'est-elle réfugiée au creux des bras chauds et réconfortants d'Asuma ? Combien de buts Jiraiya a-t-il suivi dans l'espoir de trouver l'élève qui sera capable d'empêcher toutes les guerres ? Tsunade elle-même a fui vers une autre vie où elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : tout reprendre à zéro.

Nombre d'entre eux ont résolu de tout arrêter : livrer la mort, c'est fini, ils ne veulent plus, c'est un péché trop abominable. Seuls les psychopathes ressentent du plaisir à amener eux-mêmes la Faucheuse aux pieds de leur victime, mordus d'un désir joyeux de voir une vie qui s'échappe. Certains en font même une compétition : c'est à celui qui en piétinera le plus… pour qu'ils ne se relèvent jamais bien entendu.

La mort gratuite, ils ne s'en privent pas.

Et c'est parfois des fous comme ça qu'il faut tuer, les ninjas le savent mais, en dépit du bon sens qui semble transparaître, n'arrivent plus à distinguer le bien du mal, le haut du bas, le blanc du noir.

Parfois ils hésitent, tendre la main, poignarder cette poitrine à découvert, si accessible… D'ailleurs, c'est probablement cette accessibilité qui rend la chose si difficile, si lointaine que la vraie raison leur échappe. Pourtant, tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est protéger le village. C'est au nom de ce vœu, de ce souhait, de ce profond désir, qu'ils tentent d'oublier leur dégoût d'infliger la mort, cette fin qui ne leur appartient pas.

Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, toutes ont donné la mort à leur jeune âge, un acte qui leur paraissait improbable, qui ne les concernait pas, mais dont elles ont finalement réellement saisi l'horreur, à l'image d'un charme qui se rompt et fait tomber la magie d'un beau moment pour un autre moins appréciable.

Hinata ne s'en est pas rendue compte immédiatement, plus tard seulement, quasiment en rêve, quand ses nerfs l'ont abandonnée, sa pomme a roulé jusqu'aux pieds de Neji. Il l'a ramassée en gestes silencieux pour ne pas la troubler, parce qu'il comprend. Lui, ça fait longtemps : longtemps qu'il a versé ce liquide si semblable à du vin que ça lui aurait presque donné envie d'y goûter.

La fissure dans son cœur l'a faite hurler, pleurer, gémir en chœur avec celle qui habitait autrefois l'âme de Neji. Ses sanglots, ceux de Tenten qu'il a également consolée ont presque réussi à faire fondre ces sentiments gelés par le froid de tous les cadavres laissés derrière lui. Tu souffres et je souffre, c'est ce qu'Hinata et Tenten ont semblé lui dire.

Combien d'autres ninjas avaient entendu ces paroles, prononcées par d'autres bouches, pour d'autres douleurs, différentes mais tout aussi intenses ? Quelles lois secrètes et enfouies pouvaient bien les plonger dans la honte toute leur vie pour celles qu'ils avaient ôtées ?

De temps en temps, malgré tout, ils se sentent libres, ces adolescents dont les mains porteront à jamais une affreuse couleur rouge.

Pas aujourd'hui cependant, pas cette journée qu'ils embrassent avec angoisse. L'inconnu reste insondable même pour les porteurs du Byakûgan, et peut-être faudra-t-il à nouveau réveiller ces sanglants instincts. La grande question qu'ils se posent ce jour-là, fondamentale : combien de vies devra-t-on voler en échange de la centaine d'âmes vivant au village ?

Mais peut-être pas, après tout, quelques rires et morceaux de gaieté à l'état pur peuvent tout de même sortir de cette journée. Oui, l'instinct d'un ninja est clair mais l'apaisement, cette autre forme du bonheur, existe certainement quelque part et peut-être même aujourd'hui.

OOooOOooOO

_**Bon, j'avoue que ce one-shot n'est pas tip-top. Le but du jeu était d'écrire une phrase par thème, sahcnat qu'il y avait 50 thèmes. Et j'ai essayé d'assembler tous les thèmes dans un même contexte pour créer un minimum de sens avec une suite logique et une courte histoire en plan de fond. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçus. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière je dois dire.**_


	8. Foutu Réveil

**Passage du temps – Naruto**

**Titre : Plus palpitant qu'un foutu réveil ?**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Jour/Thème : Passage du temps + Liste**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Personnage/Couple : Neji**

**Rating : R**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**09h22 :** Je suis assis devant mon oncle. Hinata-sama est installée à côté de lui. Leurs yeux blancs me fixent, les uns inquisiteurs, les autres timides. Une domestique me sert du thé. A eux aussi. Puis se retire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon réveil m'a réveillé aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, c'est le principe même du réveil que de réveiller les gens. C'est même son nom. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui et pourquoi à neuf heures alors que je n'ai pas de mission prévue et que personne ne m'attend ce matin, ça, c'est un mystère. Et bizarrement, après l'inexistence flagrante de ma grasse matinée, je n'aspire guère à jouer les détectives. Qui, quand, comment a réglé mon réveil à neuf heures ? Sachant qu'il y a quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent de chances que je ne puisse m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, ce qui, bien sûr, ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça en cette heure matinale.

Je sais, neuf heures, ce n'est pas si tôt que ça. Peu importe. J'ai remédié à cela très rapidement et avec efficacité : je me suis débarrassé du problème en le fichant à la poubelle.

Pour une fois qu'on ne me demande rien, pour une fois que je peux profiter de ma matinée pour expérimenter ce que tout être vivant en ce bas monde a déjà connu, il faut que quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un foutu réveil s'arrange pour me… Pour me réveiller. OUI, je sais que c'est le rôle du réveil, sa seule vocation dans la vie.

Le pauvre. La sottise de cette pensée suffit pourtant à me remonter le moral : comparé à ce lamentable objet, ma vie est tout de même plus palpitante.

N'est-ce pas ?

**09h57 : **Je n'ai pas bougé. Les gens s'activent autour de moi. La table a été nettoyée, ma tasse emportée. Mon oncle a mieux à faire que de rester planté là comme je le fais. Ma cousine est à son entraînement avec ses coéquipiers. Elle n'a donc pas besoin de mes services. Tenten est partie avec Gai, Genma-san et Shizune-dono suite à une requête du pays du Thé. Lee est à l'hôpital, en rééducation. Il doit sortir après-demain. Mais comme je le connais, il va encore trop en faire et devoir retrouver son équipe médicale illico.

Une nappe immaculée vole et se dépose sur la surface lisse du bois dans un gonflement de tissu.

Ainsi ma journée est totalement libre. Je peux en faire ce que je veux sans devoir jeter sans cesse de coups d'œil à ma montre. Je ne suis pas pressé par le temps.

Ma journée est libre. Totalement… vide. Le néant. Un trou vierge dans mon emploi du temps habituellement chargé que je ne sais pas comment combler. Un véritable gouffre béant interrompant la minutie parfaite de l'organisation de mes journées.

J'en ai le vertige.

**10h09 :** Je suis assis sur un banc. Un parmi tous ceux installés ponctuellement le long du chemin qui mène à la sortie du village. J'ai perdu cinq minutes de mon temps à choisir celui qui me semblait le plus approprié.

Approprié pour quoi ? Je l'ignore. Peut-être pour la contemplation des gens qui passeront devant moi sans même se soucier de ma présence.

Pour le moment, l'endroit est désert. Aussi désert que mon emploi du temps. Il n'y a personne à part moi. Mon regard se perd au-delà des toits de Konoha vers les visages de pierre sculptés dans la falaise qui surplombe le village. Je ne m'y arrête pas. La position d'Hokage ne m'a jamais attiré. Et puis qui voudrait voir sa propre tronche chaque fois qu'il sort de chez lui ?

Rectification : qui d'autre que Naruto ?

**10h16 : **Plus de dix minutes que je suis ici et toujours personne n'a montré signe de vie. Je vais peut-être trouver un endroit plus intéressant. Je m'endors ici. Or un lit m'attend chez moi si je désire m'étendre. Mais je viens de quitter la résidence, y retourner maintenant ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai rien à y faire. Elle n'a rien à m'offrir.

J'active le Byakûgan et fouille les alentours. Hormis quelques âmes un pâté de maisons plus loin, et deux ou trois endormis, rien d'actif.

Quelques oiseaux. Une colombe.

**10h18 :** Saleté de réveil. En plus de ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de consulter ma montre toutes les cinq minutes.

**10h22 : **Une nuée d'hirondelles s'envole, dans un concert de battements d'ailes. J'essaie de les suivre mentalement aussi loin que je peux. Il y en a vingt-trois.

**10h29 :** Izumo et Kotetsu, en compagnie de Shikamaru Nara et Ino Yamanaka, entrent dans le village. De retour de mission, je suppose. Ils passeront inévitablement devant moi. Les premiers humains que je croiserai depuis le petit-déjeuner.

En effet, ils ne tardent pas. Les deux aînés en tête, Yamanaka me jette à peine un regard tandis que Nara me dévisage, les yeux ensommeillés, réprimant un bâillement. Aucun ne s'attarde, aucune parole n'est échangée.

Tous les quatre disparaissent à l'angle d'une rue, quelques mètres plus loin.

**10h34 :** De plus en plus de personnes défilent devant moi. Des shinobis rentrant de mission, d'autres de l'entraînement, des civils de retour de vacances, des inconnus venus réclamer l'aide de Konoha, des voyageurs, des gens de passage. La plupart traverse le village une fois, s'arrête prendre un repas, puis repart et jamais on ne les reverra.

L'endroit devient trop fréquenté. Trop peu de personnes différentes revenant un peu trop souvent. L'activité perd de son charme, si charme il y a.

**10H43 :** Dans la chambre d'hôpital, tout est blanc. Les murs et la porte qui se fond dedans, le carrelage et même les jointures. Les draps du lit, les rideaux séparant les alités, ceux de la fenêtre. La lumière du soleil. Aveuglent mes yeux eux-mêmes immaculés.

La pièce est vide. Je jette un œil au dehors.

**11h01 :** Lee fait des pompes. Il compte à voix haute : « … 252, 253, 254,… » S'il n'atteint pas les trois cent, il se mettra à faire des abdos, cinq cent sans pause. Et s'il échoue, il fera deux cent fois le tour du jardin de l'hôpital. Puis, dans le cas où il essuierait un nouvel échec, il entraînera la précision de ses coups, mille au moins, et ensuite…

**11h15 :** Une infirmière, blanche jusqu'aux cheveux, est entrée. Elle s'est excusée en m'apercevant, a déposé un nouveau pyjama de la même couleur qu'elle sur le lit à côté de moi, puis est ressortie.

**11h30 :** « … 331… 332… 333… 334… 335… 336… 337… 338… 339… 340… 341… 342… 343… 344… 345… 346… »

**11h34 :** Fichu réveil.

**11h46 :** « … 402, 403, 404, 405, 406, 407, 408, 409, 410, 411, 412, 413, … Hé mais qu'est-ce que vous… »

**11h50 :** Lee est ramené dans sa chambre. Il est plus que temps. Il avait commencé à enchaîner des sauts, six cent avait-il prévu, suite à une foulure du poignet après trois-cent-soixante-treize allers-retours en marchant sur les mains.

**12h02 :** Il pleut. J'ai été pris dessous après avoir quitté l'hôpital.

**12h08 :** Je suis frigorifié. En même temps, comme un con, je suis resté à l'extérieur, en dessous cette fichue flotte qui trempe les fringues et donne froid. Pourtant je refuse de bouger. Je m'habitue à la sensation désagréable de l'eau gelée qui dégouline le long de ma nuque et dans mon dos, sur mes bras, et gifle mes jambes.

**12h27 :** Un chat se réfugie sous un porche pour y secouer son pelage neigeux ruisselant de pluie.

**12h56 :** Un rayon de soleil perce les nuages encore gonflés de la pluie qu'ils n'ont pas complètement déversée. Je me mets à tousser. Ca y est, j'ai chopé la crève. J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

**12h58 :** Les couleurs d'un arc-en-ciel tranchent sur le ciel d'un gris tumultueux. Les gens se remettent à sortir de chez eux, certains pour admirer la bande multicolore qui trace un chemin céleste, d'autres pour se précipiter à leur lieu de travail avant la prochaine averse. Je fais partie de la première catégorie.

Je me demande bien où il va, cet arc dans le ciel.

Et moi, où je vais ?

**13h00 :** Puisque j'y pense : putain de réveil !

**13h14 :** Ichiraku me sert un plat de ramens. Pour le moment, exceptés lui et Ayame, je suis seul à leur comptoir. J'avale en silence et avec délice les nouilles chaudes réputées pour être les meilleures de la région. Personnellement, je m'en fous un peu.

**13h29 :** Un type s'avachit à côté de moi. Une moitié sur le tabouret, une autre sur le comptoir. Je lui adresse à peine un coup d'œil. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir la blondeur de ses cheveux pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Naruto, le ninja le plus enthousiaste de Konoha. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, bien que je cherche l'intérêt de cette journée dans ma vie, je doute que le Genin puisse m'aider. Je ferais sans doute mieux de partir mais je n'en éprouve aucunement l'envie. Donc, je vais rester installé ici et patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille, même s'il doit ingurgiter vingt bols de ramens à l'enfilade et que ça me répugne.

Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller et personne ne m'attend alors…

**13h45 :** « Salut Neji, ça va ? Tu ne t'entraînes pas aujourd'hui ? Je ne peux pas traîner, j'ai pleins de choses à faire cet après-midi. Je ne sais pas quand Ero-Sennin va revenir alors je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre du retard dans mon entraînement. Il faut absolument que je sois prêt lorsqu'il sera de retour. Il va m'emmener, tu sais. Pendant deux ans, on va voyager et il va m'apprendre quantité de nouvelles techniques superpuissantes ! J'en ai besoin pour vaincre Orochimaru et ramener Sasuke. Deux ans, c'est long mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Au moins, après ça, je suis certain d'être beaucoup plus fort que maintenant alors je devrais pouvoir m'en tirer face à ce type à face de serpent. Il va voir ce qu'il va prendre, il va jamais s'en remettre. Bon, j'te laisse. Allez, à plus Neji. Passe une bonne journée et salue Hinata de ma part. »

**13h51 :** Après sept bols de ramens, Naruto est parti. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement. Naruto fait preuve d'une rapidité surprenante dès qu'il est face à des ramens. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il arrive à parler en même temps. Avant aujourd'hui, ça me semblait être un exploit irréalisable.

**14h00 :** « On ferme ! »

**14h15 :** La boutique Yamanaka ouvre ses portes. Inoichi-san sort des bacs gorgés de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes devant la vitrine et commence à remplir les étalages vides. Sa fille, à l'intérieur, arrange, retire, coupe, ajoute des bourgeons, des brindilles, des gerbes, des boutons à un bouquet.

**14h22 :** Sakura sort de chez elle d'un pas précipité. Elle doit sûrement se rendre à l'hôpital pour sa formation de Medic-nin.

**14h39 :** Une équipe de gosses en âge d'être encore à l'Académie passe en trombe devant moi et se dirige à toute allure vers les locaux de l'Hokage.

**14h44 :** Une meute de chiens conduite par une fille à la longue queue de cheval brune envahit toute la largeur de la rue. Ils ne sont pas très rapides et reniflent en tous sens. La fille a un triangle rouge tatoué sur chaque joue. Une Inuzuka en somme.

Je ralentis le pas. J'ai tout mon temps. J'en ai même beaucoup trop.

**14h53 :** Les canidés empruntent le chemin menant au quartier des éleveurs de chiens. Je me trouve donc à nouveau seul dans la rue. C'est le désert. Je pourrais presque voir la poussière voler et le vent souffler, avec un buisson de rhododendrons qui passerait en roulant et un chat noir se faufiler sous un des stands fermés et trembler d'effroi.

**14h56 :** Foutu réveil…

**15h01 :** J'entre dans un café tranquille, peu fréquenté, chargé d'odeurs de thé, de caféine, de chocolat, de lait et de miel, avec de légers relents d'épices. L'ambiance y est chaleureuse. Des bougies se consument doucement sur chacune des tables qui meublent l'endroit et dispersent des lueurs mouvantes dans la faible lumière qui pénètre à l'intérieur bien que l'on soit au beau milieu de l'après-midi et qu'il règne un soleil rayonnant au dehors. Les chandelles confèrent un aspect intime à l'espace et je m'y sens immédiatement à l'aise. Je m'installe près d'une fenêtre.

**15h04 :** « Vous désirez ? »

**15h09 :** La serveuse, une femme frisant la cinquantaine, dépose une tasse de thé vert fumante devant moi.

**15h11 :** J'avale une première gorgée qui me brûle la langue.

**15h12 :** J'observe la rue sur laquelle donne la fenêtre à côté de moi.

**15h13 :** Je porte la tasse à mes lèvres et absorbe de petites gorgées précautionneuses.

**15h18 :** Toujours personne n'est passé devant la fenêtre.

**15h27 :** Je vide d'une traite le fond de thé refroidi au fond du gobelet.

**15h33 :** « Un autre thé vert, s'il vous plaît. »

**15h38 :** Une nouvelle tasse m'est servie.

**15h45 :** Je fixe avec désespoir la rue qui reste irrémédiablement, insupportablement, définitivement vide.

**15h52 :** Je commence à délirer sur l'inutilité de ma vie lorsqu'on ne m'organise aucune activité, lorsque mon temps n'est pas réglé comme l'horloge qui le voit défiler. Je n'ai pas mes propres idées, je n'ai aucune envie particulière si ce n'est que quelque chose se produise, peu importe quoi, du moment que ça fait du bruit et que ça bouge !

**16h49 :** Je me réveille en sursaut du sommeil sans rêve dans lequel j'ai glissé inconsciemment. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne parviens pas à me rappeler à quel moment j'ai fini par m'assoupir. Un vrai trou noir s'est établi dans ma tête. Un trou noir au milieu de cette si longue journée qui ne semble pas raccourcir.

**16h57 :** « Un thé bergamote, s'il vous plaît. »

**17h11 :** Je vide ma tasse.

**17h14 :** « Un thé à la cannelle, je vous prie. »

**17h25 :** « Excusez-moi, pourrais-je avoir un grand café noir ? Merci. »

**17h43 :** « Un autre. »

**17h58 :** « Un thé au citron… »

**18h09 :** « … aux fruits rouges. »

**18h17 :** « … à la menthe. »

**18h30 :** Je vais à la caisse payer mon dernier thé avant de retourner tranquillement m'asseoir à la table que j'occupe depuis le milieu de l'après-midi. Je me demande combien j'en ai bu et comment je fais pour continuer à boire. Avec les quantités que j'ai avalées depuis que je suis entré ici, je m'étonne de ne pas m'être encore noyé.

**18h46 :** Shikamaru Nara traverse la rue, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, affichant inévitablement la même attitude désabusée qu'à l'accoutumée. C'est la première personne depuis ce qui m'apparaît comme des semaines d'attente. Je le vois s'arrêter sur le trottoir d'en face. Il jette un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Au moment où nos regards se croisent, il me semble y déceler une pointe d'amusement. Si ce flemmard de Nara a l'attention de se moquer de moi, je n'hésiterai pas à recourir au Jûken afin de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ou de rire.

En y réfléchissant, je constate qu'il est relativement rare que le Chûnin s'amuse de quoi que ce soit. C'est même plutôt le contraire.

Je cligne des yeux. Il est parti.

Je le cherche sans vaguement y penser, pas vraiment de façon insistante. Après tout, je n'ai que ça à faire.

**18h51 :** Ma tête dodeline. Je me surprends à piquer du nez dans mon gobelet à moitié plein.

**18h53 :** Je sens une poigne forte relever mon menton et une masse chaude se presser contre mon visage. Un nez peut-être, et des joues. Autre chose aussi. Des lèvres. Des lèvres qui… Aaah ! Quelque chose de brûlant vient de forcer l'entrée de ma bouche. Je grogne mon mécontentement sans aucun résultat. Ca se met à danser avec ma langue, effectue des arabesques dans ma cavité buccale à rythme soutenu. Je suis emporté malgré moi dans le ballet torride qui se trame dans ma bouche. Mes grommellements se muent peu à peu en gémissements de plaisir tandis qu'un doux brasier se met à ronronner dans mon bas-ventre. Je sens des cils étrangers papilloter contre les miens. J'ouvre davantage les lèvres pour offrir un meilleur confort à mon invité surprise qui n'hésite pas une seconde à prendre possession de tout l'espace disponible, explorant ma gorge de plus en plus profondément. Les caresses reprennent de plus belle, la langue inconnue cajolant la mienne et effleurant mon palais. Elle m'attire dans l'antre chaude de l'autre et cette fois, c'est moi qui mène la danse, découvrant chaque parcelle au fil de notre étreinte langoureuse, ma main s'égarant le long de la nuque du mystérieux individu qui a lancé l'offensive.

Le souffle vient à me manquer. Le baiser, aussi agréable soit-il, doit s'interrompre. Haletant, je suis resté assis tout le temps qu'il a duré. C'est-à-dire quelques secondes à peine alors que ça m'a semblé des minutes entières. Je soulève les paupières que j'avais inconsciemment baissées et lève la tête vers la personne qui s'est permis de violer l'accès à ma bouche. L'événement a suscité mon intérêt après une journée aussi morne.

- Ah enfin, t'es réveillé !

Je lâche un long soupir indécis.

- Tu es mal placé pour dire ce genre de choses, Nara.

Le principal concerné se gratte l'arrière du crâne d'un air faussement gêné. Je le dévisage un moment, trouvant enfin de quoi capter mon attention. Il affiche un air blasé, fidèle à lui-même. Il bâille largement, pour compenser le bâillement qu'il a retenu ce matin. Son regard est fatigué, les yeux obsidienne s'égarent sur tout et rien, revenant régulièrement sur quelque chose en l'air, au dehors, perdu dans le ciel bleu parsemé de coton blanc. Ce blanc qui est partout et me nargue comme pour me rappeler la morosité de mes activités depuis la matinée. Il s'affale sur le banc à côté de moi et allonge nonchalamment le bras droit sur le dossier derrière moi. Ce simple geste semble lui en coûter. Il a l'air fatigué, à l'image d'un vieillard usé par le temps. Il a compris depuis longtemps que sa vie à lui non plus n'a rien de plus palpitant que celle d'un foutu réveille-matin.

Soudain, l'envie de reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés me saisit. Je me redresse et lui fais face. Il a les yeux fermés mais un sourire goguenard vient tout de même se nicher au coin de ses lèvres dont je prends possession sauvagement. S'il semble vaguement surpris par sa brutalité, ça ne l'empêche pas de répondre à mon baiser d'une manière tout aussi intense. Le bras sur le dossier descend de son perchoir pour s'enrouler autour de ma taille tandis que sa main gauche caresse voluptueusement mon cou. Je plaque mon torse contre le sien, approfondissant l'échange avec fougue. Je sens les battements précipités de son cœur contre le mien qui ne s'avère pas moins affolé. J'ôte son élastique et glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux qui tombent en mèches éparses autour de nos deux visages, chatouillant mes joues. Je m'y agrippe avec force et lui-même resserre l'étau autour de mes hanches et de ma nuque. Les mouvements sensuels de sa langue qui valse avec la mienne embrasent ma peau, électrisent mon corps et rendent ma respiration plus saccadée.

Soudain, il me repousse. Je m'écarte avec regret, une lueur d'incompréhension errant dans le désert de neige de mes yeux. Il se lève, empoigne ma main et sort du café, m'entraînant à sa suite. Il court et je suis bien obligé de le suivre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je le force à s'arrêter et me colle à lui, baisant sa bouche, son menton, son cou, la naissance de ses épaules. Il étouffe un gémissement mais se dégage malgré tout de mon emprise. Je grommelle mon mécontentement et il me lance un petit sourire contrit. Il reprend sa course et je continue de le suivre.

On arrive devant une grande maison. Je devine que c'est chez lui. J'active le Byakûgan pour vérifier si quelqu'un est là. La chance nous sourit : la maison est vide. Il m'attire à l'intérieur, et, à peine la porte fermée, me pousse contre le mur le plus proche et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Ses mains se faufilent sous ma chemise et caressent ma peau qui s'enflamme de désir. Je fais glisser sa veste de Chûnin de ses épaules tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Il m'empêche d'aller plus loin en m'incitant à parcourir encore quelques mètres. Jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir. Je claque la porte derrière moi et me propulse voracement vers lui, arrachant presque son haut en résille. Lui-même ne reste pas inactif. Il déboutonne ma chemise qu'il envoie rapidement valser à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Je desserre sa ceinture. Mes gestes sont imprécis, rendus gauches par le désir qui me tenaille. J'entends à sa respiration heurtée qu'il partage le même état second que moi où rien d'autre ne compte. Nos vêtements volent les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à ôter du corps de l'autre. On en profite l'un comme l'autre pour parcourir des lèvres, de la langue et des dents chaque parcelle de peau à nue. J'ai les entrailles en feu. Il nous fait basculer sur le lit, lui au dessus de moi.

Entre les caresses, les mordillements, les griffures, j'ai du mal à distinguer les choses clairement, je n'arrive pas à savoir quel bras appartient auquel de nous deux. Des soupirs, des grognements, des gémissements, des hoquets de plaisir plus ou moins retenus parviennent à mes oreilles sans que je sache s'ils viennent de moi ou de Shikamaru. Peut-être les deux. Même le cri qui résonne au moment où Shikamaru entre en moi, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit moi qui l'ai délivré. Des vagues de jouissance me submergent au rythme des déhanchements de mon compagnon, ponctuées par des entrelacs de nos deux prénoms prononcés avec fièvre. Le temps ralentit. Il n'y a plus que Shikamaru pressé contre moi, ondulant en moi, murmurant mon prénom, baisant mes lèvres pour y recueillir les gémissements qui s'en échappent malgré moi. Jusqu'à la secousse finale, intense et brûlante. Shikamaru s'effondre sur moi, son râle d'extase mêlé au mien, continuant pourtant à masser mes hanches et caresser mon ventre doucement.

Ooo

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es venu m'embrasser dans le café tout à l'heure ?

Shikamaru se redresse sur un coude et me fixe d'un air pensif.

- Je voulais… expérimenter, lâche-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Sa réponse me vexe. Je le toise d'un air faussement irrité, cependant l'éclat de rire qu'il laisse échapper n'a pour autre effet que de me contrarier davantage. Je me lève et enfile mon caleçon étendu au pied du lit.

- Content de voir que ça t'a amusé. Bon, c'était sympa mais j'ai à faire… dis-je en tendant la main vers mon short. Celle de Shikamaru la retient.

- Attends Neji… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je voulais simplement t'aider à trouver une utilité à cette journée qui n'a pas l'air d'être d'un intérêt saisissant pour toi. Depuis ce matin, tu as vraiment l'air de te faire chier comme un rat à l'agonie. Tu vois, je suis habitué à voir chaque jour défiler de la même manière. Et à chaque fois que je crois avoir découvert quelque chose susceptible d'accrocher mon attention, je me rends compte que ça n'a rien de plus amusant que le reste.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il ouvre grand la bouche dans un bâillement sonore.

- La vie est vraiment galère…

A l'entente de son expression favorite, je ne peux empêcher un sourire de faire tressaillir mes lèvres. Finalement, je renonce à prendre la fuite et, sans qu'il n'ait vu le coup venir, je m'assoie sur son bassin et plaque ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. L'air satisfait qui s'installe sur ses traits ressemble presque à de la provocation. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas l'occasion d'exécuter un geste de plus. Déjà, il nous fait rouler tous les deux sur les couvertures et s'approprie la place de dominant. Il entrelace ses doigts avec les miens et dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser sombrer dans la même détresse que moi, murmure-t-il, la voix secouée par le rire qui monte du fond de sa gorge jusqu'à me contaminer également. Et puis, ça fait un moment… enfin, je me demandais…

Son ton est devenu sérieux. Il s'écarte de moi et libère mes bras. Je cesse de rire. Il s'assied à côté de moi tout en me montrant résolument son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Tout d'abord, j'ai cru qu'il ne voulait pas répondre. Mais il finit par le faire, d'une voix hésitante qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure.

- Je me demandais… Ca te dirait qu'on remette ça ?

Je le contemple, confus. Il me fait face à nouveau.

- Je veux dire…

Sa voix se fait plus assurée.

- J'aimerais bien que ça ne soit pas qu'un coup d'une journée, tu vois ?

Je l'enlace.

- Moi aussi.

Finalement, je remercie mon réveil sans lequel je n'aurai jamais pu passer une telle journée. J'irai le récupérer en rentrant. Il mérite bien ça.

OOooOOooOO

_**Ce one-shot m'a pris beaucoup de temps mais ça m'a fait marrer de l'écrire. Un Neji blasé est vraiment intéressant à exploiter, surtout quand on veut le coller avec un certain Nara. J'aime les gens blasés. Ils se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont tordants. **_

_**Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai disséminé quelques petits trucs à travers l'ensemble du one-shot pour instaurer une ambiance un peu… pas spécialement morne mais… vide. Je ne sais pas si ça vous a gêné, notamment pour le début qui, je dois l'avouer, manque réellement d'intérêt. **_

_**Concernant le « lemon », sachant que ceux-ci ne sont pas autorisés sur FF et que c'est mon premier, je n'ai pas cherché à vraiment détailler parce que je suis une fille sage et que j'obéis aux règles même si ça n'est pas toujours dans mon intérêt (désolée, c'était mon sujet de philo au BAC -_- Hobbes, quand tu nous tiens…) Et puis je n'étais pas sûre de le vouloir donc bon, j'ai fait en sorte que ça reste imagé de manière suggestive mais sans insister. **_

_**La fin est guimauve à souhait, désolée, mais j'tenais à ce que ça se finisse bien. Je les voyais mal se barrer ensuite pour que ça ne soit plus que du cul. Mais du coup, je ferai peut-être une sorte de suite à ce one-shot, sans en être réellement une.**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et même si vous vous êtes fait chier comme des fourmis au soleil, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu ci-dessous ! :)**_


End file.
